Troubled Twins of Zeus and Poseidon II
by Annabeth Chase-Jackson14
Summary: Lila still cursed by Zeus but she,Sam,and Ryan find his daughter with other gods after her Lila doesn't hesitate to protect her oppressor's daughter.Will she live to see if Zeus will renounce her curse? Will they find the loophole? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it's been forever but i had so many ideas that i finally decided to go with this one. After all Lila's only fourteen! Enjoy**

* * *

Lila's P.O.V.

So my mom wanted me to stay safe at Camp Half-Blood but I wanted Sam and my mom to reconcile. So here we are out in the mortal world that happens to be filled with monsters, out for my blood.

Sam and I were attending a nearby school when monsters were attacking way more than usual. Probably because of my curse and our big three smell. But no, I think I found _another _half-blood. She had blonde hair and electric blue eyes. I couldn't help but think she could be Sam's half-sister. She was rather arrogant too.

So with five monsters undercover in the room with only myself and the half-blood, I was nervous. Sam would be in another class not too far and Ryan may be at the office waiting to pick me up for our date. This was risky.

"We're now going to break off into partners-"

Oh holy Poseidon! The monsters are going to try to pick us off. The moment of truth, will I die here at Zeus' curse or will I survive and be kicked out, yet, another school? Zeus may have thought my life was the only thing at risk but my education was too. Jeez, let me at least die so I can leave a diploma in the Styx as a memory. Not that I was going to graduate at sixteen anyway… Oh Styx, a monster is with her!

I jumped up and walked towards them pretending to not notice the dreadful smell coming from whatever monster was there. I nonchalantly stabbed the monster in the back and he fell to golden dust. I gasped like I was innocent. I turned my sword back into a charm on my necklace and stared wide-eyed at the mess on the floor. I snapped my fingers.

"Lets me get some paper towels to clean up the dirt. That poor plant just fell over." I said then walked to get towels. The girl who I assumed was a demigod stared around in horror. I knew she saw something different than a plant fall over.

The other monsters were walking towards us. It was going to be me on four huge guys that hadn't taken their real form yet… not cool. I did the first thing I could think of: pull the fire alarm.

"FIRE!" I yelled. The teacher was yelling at the kids to get out and some kids were standing around looking for the fire. The monsters however knew what I was playing. I looked over to see if the demigod was still there but she ran out with the others. Vlacas, I could've at least remembered the girl.

"Let's get this show going." I told them and they charged when I did. I slashed and slashed and slashed then looked up to see… I hadn't hit any of them. "Uh oh." I muttered then concentrated on the water. The lab desk sinks shot out so much water I was scared I couldn't stop it. My gut had a wrenching feeling but not the normal one I get from using my water powers. It was like that expression of someone walking over your grave, I'm not sure how but it was like I was getting a preview at my own death before my eyes. I slashed at one monster but didn't stick around to see the damages.

I ran out of the school as fast as I could to see Ryan looking around for me.

"Ryan!" I yelled and he ran towards me.

"Hey, what's-"

"Where's Sam? There's another half-blood here-"

"He went inside looking for you."

"Let's go." I said and we ran inside the school with teachers yelling at us. We ran through a side door and made our way down the a hallway.

"Can you sense him?" I asked Ryan.

"No, maybe-" he was saying then a monsters shot through the brick wall and crashed into the one behind it and was dazed. Ryan pulled out his knife and threw it with perfect aim in between the monster's eyes.

"Nice shot, Sunny."

"Thanks. I think Sam's in there." Ryan said and ran through the hole in the wall. On the other side was Sam chasing after monsters who weren't that interested in him.

"Girl!" they yelled when they saw me and zeroed in on me.

"Lila," Ryan said then licked his lips. "There are five monsters, we can do this and get the other half-blood."

"Not too sure. I think she's a daughter of Zeus."

"Styx. We're SOL."

Ryan pulled him bow and arrow out of its hiding position and shot arrow after arrow. He knocked out one monster with about ten arrows. I ran forward with my sword. I let my ADHD take over as much as possible without me letting myself get killed from being side-tracked.

I was soon pinned to the ground and backed up as far as I could go then I heard yelling in the hallways. The firemen were here. I kicked at the monster and he just grabbed me by the leg holding me in arm while another tried to play punching bag with me.

I swung up and forward each time giving my abs the ulimate work out. It was possibly the best motivation to keep doing a work, having your life on the line that is. Yet, I don't recommend it. The monsters got smart and started hitting from both directions and I got hit in the face. I was definitely going to have a black eye.

Then monster-A in front of me disappeared and monster-B behind me did too since he wasn't hitting me. Then monster-C who was holding me wasn't there anymore and I fell to the floor in a pile of gold dust.

"Hey you!" a fireman yelled. "You three are in so much trouble! We have don't have time for your pranks! Get over here!" he yelled and we scrambled out the back door. All the other kids were sent home because of massive holes in the walls and how the building may be unstable.

"We lost her?" Ryan asked then I took off running. I saw her in a car and I ran right up to it and banged on the driver side window.

"Can I help you?" the woman said with the girl looking at me with wide eyes.

"Are you her mother?"

"Yes, her busy mother who has to leave." she said and started rolling up the window and went to talking on the phone. I kept banging on the window and she rolled it back down.

"What?" she hissed.

"Zeus sent me." I said. She gave the person on the phone an excuse of her having to go.

"He sent you? What'd he say?" she asked.

"Well he didn't really send me but my half brother is his son." I said and waved the boys over.

Ryan came first.

"He's Apollo's son and this is Zeus' boy." I said.

"Are you trying to take my Layney away from me?" the woman asked.

"She needs to train. About seven monsters attacked today but I know more were here."

"Fine. I can drop you guys off at your house. Where to?"

We went back to my mom's house. She all but kicked us out.

"My boss is coming over tonight for dinner and I can't have monsters throwing cars through the house. You understand right?"

"Yeah mom. Sorry. Love you." I said.

"I love you too. I love you, Sam!" she called back.

"Ditto." he said then turned and kept walking.

"You can try to get somewhere with her you know." I snapped at him.

"Sorry she kept you and dropped me on Chiron's door."

"She was confused and thought she did what was best for the three of us."

"Whatever."

"When I die I expect you both to be there when they burn my shroud." I said and he looked at me with pain.

"Can we not talk about my girlfriend's future death?" Ryan asked.

"Sorry." I said.

"Where are we going now?" Layney asked us.

"To the house of the two most famous half-bloods." I said and she raised her eyebrows obviously impressed. "One -the most famous who was offered to be a god- is my brother." I said proudly.

"Half brother." Sam said.

"You're my half-brother too." I said and he stuck his tongue out at me.

We arrived at the Jacksons home and caught Annabeth outside washing the car with Percy and Althea. Percy was using his water powers while Althea attempted to use what little she had and Annabeth just ran from them screaming.

"They're the famous ones?" Layney asked.

"Yeah, they saved the world so many times. You'll learn at camp." Ryan said.

"Lila, little sis!" Percy said and ran up and hugged me. I allowed myself to get wet since it was warm out today.

"Hey, Lila!" Althea said and came over. We did our little hand shake thing we do when we feel like mortals and weirdos.

"Hey guys." Annabeth said walking over with wet curls.

"Hey, Annabeth." Sam said hugging her. After we all said hi I dropped the news.

"We'll be needing a ride to camp." I said.

"I knew it!" Althea gasped.

"What?"

"She the girl from my dream."

"What happened in your dream?"

"Hades tried to kill her."

"Why?" Layney asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't know."

Ryan touched Layney's arm and closed his eyes.

"I don't see anything." he said sadly. Over the summer he's been testing to see if he can see anything about prophecies or the future. He thinks he can possess that gift from his dad.

"Let's get you guys to camp." Annabeth said then the sun went away and the shadows grew thick.

"This was in my dream too." Althea whispered.

* * *

**please Read and Review that tends to get me motivated for posting another chapter ASAP (:**


	2. Chapter 2 Hades' monsters attack

**i don't own PJO**

* * *

Lila's P.O.V.

The sky turned almost black. The shadows were so thick they looked solid. A chill went down my spine and just a moment ago it was a warm day. Althea looked at me with a her serious look.

"We've got to go." she insisted as if it weren't obvious.

"Layney stay close to us." I said. Through the dark, Ryan was glowing faintly from his power from the sun. Layney took Ryan's hand and my own.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"The monsters have been after me for years." she confided.

"Don't worry. Your dad had some after me since birth." I said and she fell silent. I hoped I didn't make her feel guilty. We were about to get in Percy and Annabeth's car when I saw three hags come out of the sky.

"Ms. Dodds." Percy said while looking at the wrinkly Fury.

"Jackson, when will you call me by my real name?" she asked.

"When I stop seeing you come around my family." he said back then positioned himself in front of me and Althea out of habit.

"Bah! We didn't come here for Lila Monroe. That's Zeus' bidding. We came for his daughter. My lord has been waiting for her."

"Well your going to have to wait a little longer," Sam said.

"Your not going to touch her!" I yelled. It probably wasn't the best thing for me to do in my interest. Hades -I've been told- has a soft spot for me because Zeus cursed me to cover up his selfishness. Hades has half argued for me to be left in peace.

"Daughter of Poseidon, don't make us be the ones to help your curse achieve it's final stage."

"Don't make me have to risk joining Hades sooner than planned." I bargained.

One fury circled and flew in behind and tried to grab Layney but Sam jumped in the way and the fury got him.

"Wrong child of Zeus." one chided the other. Sam was dropped but he supported his weight with the winds to slow his fall. He stood protectively in front of Layney like the rest of us. I felt eyes on me and looked around and saw a horde of hellhounds.

"They've come for a sole purpose. We may have to come back home with a few more prizes than planned."

Percy brought out Riptide and jumped on top of his car to better reach the old hags and the hellhounds jumped toward us. Sam closed his eyes and said a little prayer then he snatched Layney. There was a wall of electricity that fried three attacking hell hounds into golden dust. Sam seemed a drained after that.

Althea went around stabbing monsters while being invisible so no hellhounds saw her. Percy was doing a great job keeping all three furies busy without killing them.

Annabeth was wild with her knife. She still had all her old moves and was doing great. There were about three hellhounds left when we heard the baying of more on their way through the shadows. A car door seemed to open by itself and the lights shot on distinguishing some of the shadows. It must've been Althea doing it. Sam and Layney limped into the car and Percy told Annabeth to get us out of here.

"No! Your not being left alone with this." Annabeth protested with one hand on the car door.

Ryan and I were fighting side by side and looked at each other.

"We'll stay with Percy." I said.

"Lila, I can't-"

"Annabeth, it wont be your fault. I'm cursed, when I die, I'll die just let me die fighting." I said and we had a silent understanding. She and Percy both felt this way with their prophecies. She got in the dented up car just as Althea got out.

"I'm helping." she said and Annabeth drove Sam and Layney to camp.

We fought all fought until Percy managed to kill one of the fast-moving Furies.

"I guess since the girl is gone we'll shift our forces over there. Until then: Lila Monroe, if I were you I'd chose my battles wisely." a fury advised and they left.

"Good job, you three. You fought bravely." Percy said patting us on the back.

My stomach was hurting from a swipe a hellhound gave me. It hurt but I didn't think it was that serious. I felt pumped and ready to fight a whole army of monsters but Ryan was already looking at me weirdly.

"Liles, you look pale." Ryan said.

"Yeah definitely not good for a child of Poseidon." Percy said then zeroed in on my blood soaked shirt.

"Oh gods," Ryan said. "She's been cut deep into her stomach and the acids- we need to get her to camp." he said and just then Annabeth zoomed around the corner.

I got in the backseat with my head in Ryan's lap and Althea holding my hand while he rummaged through his bag for something to help me. He fed me ambrosia and put a couple drops of nectar into my stomach and I screamed with pain. It felt like it was boiling. He then got some silver paste and smeared it around the opening of my stomach. He grabbed a shirt from his bag and pressed it against my stomach holding whatever was down there in.

Annabeth drove through the camp's borders and down until we were next to the infirmary. Everyone was shocked and just stared. They rushed me out and placed me on a cot. I was fighting to hang on no way was I going to die without a thank you note from Zeus for saving his daughter twice today.

"This is serious." someone said then they put a needle into my arm. I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Althea's P.O.V.

I ran to the infirmary after letting Sam know what's going on. My parents car was parked right next to the infirmary and some Hermes kids were about to drive off with it.

"And what do you think your doing?" I asked glaring at them.

"We were just, um, moving it over there?" they replied while cringing

"No, you were getting out and I was moving it over there." I said. They did what I said. I'm only thirteen but driving a car? Piece of cake for a granddaughter of Athena. As soon as I parked it I took out my mom's keys and locked the car up. I was about to go inside the infirmary when Sam came out.

"They're doing serious things in there. You don't want to see it." he advised.

"But-"

"Ally, just wait." he said and I nodded.

"Will she be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. They have to heal insides first then stitch her up."

"Sounds serious," I muttered. "How's your sister?"

"I just told you- oh, Layney. She's fine. She already knew about all this." he said gesturing around us at the camp.

"Do you know why the monsters were after her?" I asked him.

"No. I thought Lila could ask her since it's something she can relate to." Sam said and I nodded. Sam was smarter then he seemed.

"Or Thalia," I suggested.

* * *

Four days later Lila was recovered enough to where she could leave the infirmary.

"Gods, don't ever let that happen again." I said.

"Sorry, it's not like I'm the best fighter." Lila defended herself.

"Don't make excuses. We were wondering if you'd talk to Layney…" I said.

"To find out why Hades wants her?" Lila asked.

"Yeah,"

"Alrighty." she said in a tired tone then slowly walked to the Zeus cabin with me invisibly behind her wearing my mother's yankees cap.

"Layney can I talk to you?" Lila asked from the threshole.

"Sure. Hey, I'm sorry about what happened and you getting hurt-"

"It's fine. I chose to stay and fight and I don't have that much longer to live anyway." then bit my tongue. I needed to stop the pesimistic attitude. "I'm sorry-"

"No, no. Will you tell me what happened?" Layney asked me.

"It's complicated," I started then looked at her scared yet stern face. She was Sam's sister after all and should hear about our family history. "Okay.

"Zeus and Poseidon fell in love with the same woman. The thing was: Poseidon had already been dating her by the time Zeus felt he was in love with her. She and my dad were in love and I was… concieved. In the same day but later Zeus had gotten to her. I'm guessing it happened the same way his son, Perseus-the original Perseus-, was born.

"My mom was pregnant with twins. Me and Sam. She knew a child of Zeus and Poseidon wouldn't get along easily and we were to powerful for her to even try. When Sam was three my mom gave him to Chiron. She wanted him to be a well trained hero. Her real reasoning was because Zeus had plaged me with monsters. She didn't want me and her to hate Sam for his father's actions. He had Zeus' eyes and she could look at him without thinking of Zeus.

"It was after Sam was giving up to the camp that Zeus was so angered he placed a curse on me." I said. Layney was quiet for a while. I notcied her wipe under eye, she'd been tearing up.

"Can you tell me the curse."

"Curses have power but I guess since I'm sure there's no way out of it…

"Lila Monroe will pay for the acts against my son.

She will have to fight or forever be on the run.

With death before she reaches age sixteen,

She wont live to fulfil the Great Prophecy."

"That's awful!" Layney cried out.

"I'll be fine," I said. "Why is Hades after you?" she looked down.

"I don't like thinking about it."

"I told you about me going to die in under two years at most."

"Okay but you've got to keep up."

* * *

**what do you think? Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3 Layney's past

"I'm- I'm scared." Layney said.

"It's okay,"

"You can't judge me, okay? You have to promise no to tell anyone." she said with a stern face.

"What about Sam?" I asked.

"He doesn't need to know just because he's my brother."

"But-" I said but was cut off by her icy glare.

"Not a word, Monroe. We clear?" she checked and I nodded.

"Alright then. I escaped the Underworld," she started off and my jaw dropped.

"Were you dead?"

"Yeah. I died maybe twelve years or so before Percy and Annabeth were born. I'm not sure, it's hard to keep track of time when your in hell…

"I snuck out of camp suspecting the stirring in Tartarus. No one was listening to me or others who said they felt it. It was forbidden -by the gods- to be discussed. The more we talked about it would make it happen but we couldn't stop talking about it because no one did a thing. So a friend of mine from the Demeter cabin wanted to do something about it. He wanted to go do whatever we could. I went with him because I was scared of staying and going.

"It's a blur but we got into the Underworld through Charon's ferry. We got down into Hades' realm but didn't make it far. My friend and I were caught by Cerebus and he distracted the hellhound and told me to go passed him. I made it far passed but he never came. I was scared of the dog and where I was so I walked ahead. I was trying to be brave but I was only twelve and I didn't have any purpose for being in the Underworld. I wasn't given a quest or a anything. I was scared and didn't know where to begin down there.

"I came across a cold pit and I heart a voice say _Come to me daughter of Zeus_. I went, I thought maybe Hades knew I was there and I couldn't escape. I went closer. _Pledge your allegence to me and I'll get you out of here and back into your safe little camp. _I looked around terrified.

"I asked who he was and he responded _Ruler of the next golden age. Do you wish to leave here alive?_ I said yes. I may have been the first hero to pledge their alligence to Kronos. He told me the way out and I thought he'd saved me but Hades' gouls had found me. They also found out what I'd done and I was sent to the fields of punishment."

"Because the titan tricked you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because I was foolish." she corrected.

"What was your punishment?"

"It wasn't too bad if you did it for an hour but all day everyday… I'd rather not talk about it." she said looking down. I felt the need to hug this little traitor.

"Hades wouldn't grant me rebirth. I wanted so bad to go back out and prove myself."

"So you escaped hell," I said.

"Yeah when the doors of death were open, when Thantos was kidnapped."

"When Percy was missing." I concluded.

"Yes," Layney said. "Sam's coming!" she hissed and he tripped coming in the door.

"Ow!" Sam and I both yelled.

"What're you yelling for?" he asked me while holding his left foot.

"My foot hurts," I explained while holding my left foot. "What happened to you?"

"I tripped over something… I can't see what it could've been though." he said kind of confused and a thought crossed my mind through the pain of my foot. Althea could've heard the whole thing if she had her hat on and she could've accidently tripped Sam.

At dinner Chiron's eyes were wide while looking at Layney. He shook his head and closed his eye for a moment then watched her curiously.

"Another fine meal we have! All the new campers, please stand and intoduce yourselves." Chiron said. About eight campers stood and Layney wa one of them.

"Layney, daughter of Zeus." she introduced and Chiron looked puzzled but ignored it. I knew I should tell him about Layney but she told me not to tell. Yet, she didn't make me swear on the River Styx. Always get a solemn oath. So after the campfire and I went and told Chiron.

"I thought she looked familiar, though her name was new. Her original name was Mellanie. She was a quiet girl at camp but she was powerful."

"What do you mean powerful?"

"She had taught herself how to control the Mist, she knew how to summon lightning, she was well into her training with her powers but how was always the question."

"Do you think she's, you know, evil?" I asked.

"I don't know my child but I know how you feel." he said giving me a look.

"What?"

"Innocient until proven guilty." he said and I nodded. That was my favorite thing about the laws of America.

"Yeah."

"Lila, thank you for telling me. We cannot over come obstacles if we cannot trust each other." he said and nodded then made it back to my cabin.

"Where have you been?" Althea asked nonchaltly while reading a book.

"You expect me to believe you weren't eavesdropping?" I asked with a slightly amused expression.

"No, I guess not," she said. "I wouldn't trust her completely just yet." Althea said.

"Who said I was going to trust her completely?" I asked.

"Lila, you trust people easily. We think loyalty is your fatal flaw. You let your guard down and trust people and get too close to everyone. When one turns on you, you wont be able to recoop because you'll want to be on their side along with someone else's."

"Whatever, Althea." I said then went to my bed.

"You should tell Sam."

"I said I wouldn't." I answered.

"You told Chiron," she pointed out.

"That's different."

"Not too much." she said turning off her book light and laying down to sleep. Sometimes that girl was is practically begging to be hit with a water ball.

"Ahh!" I yelled grabbing my shoulder.

"Lila, what's wrong?" Althea asked running over to my bunk.

"My shoulder… it just started hurting real bad." Althea lifted up my shirt to see my shoulder. She poked it.

"Hey!"

"It's going to be bruised. How'd you do that? You were just laying down…" she asked with a confused expression. Althea is hardly ever confused.

"I don't know." I said. We walked into the dining pavillion for breakfast and I saw Sam stretching his shoulder like it was stiff or something.

"What's wrong with both of you?" Layney asked.

"What?"

"Your moving your arm slowly and you wont stop moving yours."

"My shoulder hurts from when you punched me earlier." Sam said rubbing his.

"Mine randomly started hurting." I added.

"Let me see…" Althea said and looked at each of our shoulders.

"The bruise is coming in and they're the same shape…" she mumbled. I looked and she wasn't lying.

"Let me try something… sorry guys." Althea said then she flicked my jaw.

"Stop that," I complained and Sam looked at Althea like she was crazy.

"Or maybe…" she started then almost flicked Sam but he ducked.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked her.

"Don't be a baby, hold still." she chided and he narrowed his eyes. She flicked his neck and both of our hands flew to our neck. I felt that flick that she gave Sam. My neck was red while his was normal.

"I don't understand," Layney said and I had to agree.


	4. Chapter 4 Trip to Olympus

**i don't own PJO**

* * *

Lila's P.O.V.

My empathic symptoms for my brother are really starting to get on my nerves. Not only do I suffer from my injuries but now his too. I'm sure this has to do with Zeus and his curse. I saved his daughter and he amplifies my curse? Bull. He's lucky I'm accepting this instead of causing a hurricane to make it all the way to the Empire State Building. Who am I kidding, I couldn't do that if I tried. I wouldn't.

Lately Layney and I had been spending time together and training. Althea has been shying away from hanging out with me and Sam lately and I don't get it. She and I were best friends and her and Sam were close too. She even didn't pick either of us to play capture the flag on her team. She won, of course, with the help of Apollo, Hades, and Hecate.

The children of Hades had shied away from Layney sensing something wrong with her. I tried to tell them it's nothing but they heard how Hades was after which brings me the right now.

Things around camp had been getting weird. The skies were always black -not normal- The shadows seemed to almost have no end -not normal- and it's been storming for three days straight -not normal. There have been earthquakes, endless lightning strikes, and suspicion.

Everyone in the camp stayed away from Layney. They knew this had to be because of her and Hades' monsters after her. Zeus was retaliating from Hades' monsters pursuing her and Hades wasn't letting it go. The camp was already betting on who will win and who's on who's side. It got me mad something like this could break the camp's unity. Then the best/worse news came today.

Althea talked to me but it was about Chiron's suggestion to go to Olympus. It wasn't even a council meeting which scared me.

"Lila, Layney, Sam, and Althea will go." Chiron said.

"Can I? I could get my dad's support!" Ryan said flashing a pleading smile.

"I'd like to go. After all my dad is in this," James said. "My sister will stay here." he said.

"As will Declan," Layney said speaking of her and Sam's younger brother.

"Alright. Off you go. That Jackson will drive a camp van to take you." he said and dismissed us.

Layney, Althea, Sam, James, Ryan, and I were standing on half-blood hill. Then Percy showed up. Althea smiled at her dad while I ran into his arms. Percy was my big brother after all.

"Hey, Liles, how's it going?" he asked. I told him about the whole when Sam gets hurt, I get hurt thing and he looked really worried.

"Sam is going to have to be in a padded room because you have enough trouble as it is." he joked trying to lighten the situation.

We all climbed into the van.

"Dad, where is mom?" Althea asked Percy.

"She's working on Olympus already. The fighting between Zeus and Hades has had some affect on her work there." He said. We reached the Empire State Building and I still couldn't believe I was going to Olympus and it happened to be above the Empire State building.

"600th floor, please." Percy said. The guy looked at us and looked at Percy apologetically.

"I'm sorry sir, we don't have a-"

"Howard," Percy whined. "Four children of the Big Three, my daughter who's just about as powerful, and a son of Apollo? Really? Because all the monsters are on their way." he said.

"Run." he tole Percy handing him the key.

We crammed into the elevator and horrible music was playing. It was something from the seventies and I had a weird image of my boyfriend's dad dancing to this song with an afro and a gold leisure suit. I wanted to curl in a ball and cry and I looked to Percy and I could tell his thoughts were similar to mine. Then I noticed Sam staring at Ryan horrified because he was dancing to the music.

"Ryan, please stop if you value my sanity." I begged. He pouted then the door opened.

We rushed out and crossed the stone path to Olympus passing some broken stautues. Then two statues were running around and fighting each other with Annabeth on their tail chasing them. She was yelling some code or something and some stopped then she did another one on the others and it continued.

"I'm going to go help her," Percy said jogging over then yelled over his shoulder, "Good luck!"

The rest of us made our way up to the palace of the gods. We opened the doors and saw Zeus, Athena, Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, and Hestia there. Zeus waved a hand and thunder boomed and the other gods assembled.

"Father, I'm too busy to be bothered by another argument again," Hermes said wearily.

"We have guests." the King of the gods said with a dangerous edge in his eyes. We bowed to him then our parents -or in Althea's case grandparents- then faced forward ready to carry out our plan.

"I should take you right now-" Hades started glaring at Layney.

"HADES," Zeus roared and thunder rumbled shaking the room. Then I noticed Thalia near Artemis.

"We've come to ask for peace." Althea said loudly. Everyone looked at her astounded.

"Peace?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes," I answered. "Hades and Zeus to stop fighting over a life who isn't theirs for the taking." I said.

"Now you dare tell us," Hades and Zeus both started.

"Lord Hades, please listen uncle. Zeus I know you blame me for what's happened in the past but hear me out." I begged.

"Why you would show him respect I don't know. You'd think his fatal flaw was pride or something." Poseidon grumbled and Zeus glared while Hades smiled.

"Well, I want Hades to leave my daughter alone. Does he have to kill all my daughters?" Zeus asked rhetorically.

"Yes, I do. Because they keep going wrong!" Hades threw back.

"Excuse me, _I _convinced my father to break the oath _he _made and _he _broke. I'm sure that's what I did wrong!" Thalia snapped.

"Thalia," Artemis cautioned.

"Well you should be you little-" Hera started.

"Enough, we aren't listening to the heroes." Athena said.

"Thank you, Lady Athena." I bowed respectfully at her.

"Well dad wants to keep my Layney safe. Declan and I sure in Hades don't want her taken away by Hades to return to the Fields of Punishment." Sam said.

"She didn't know what happened. Hades didn't giver her a chance to finish her life to prove if she'd fight with or against Kronos." Ryan said.

"But guys, she did go in the Underworld and most heroes don't return-" James started until Althea silenced him with her glare.

"I propose a peace offering," I said and both Hades and Zeus scoffed. "A _deal_." I added and Althea nudged me confused. This is not how we had planned things out and now I was improvising.

"Hades wants Layney dead and Zeus wants me dead," I said and Zeus looked away from me and my father stiffened. "I vouch to watch over Layney and make sure she doesn't get into anymore trouble." I said.

"And if she does?" Ares asked.

"Then Hades can have us both." I said.

"Lila, think before you go through with this," my dad cautioned. "She is another person who holds your life in her hands. You already have the curse affecting you through your brother."

"And why would I want another dead? We're already over extended in the Underworld." Hades said.

"Then I'll help get it so you can file for the souls in Asphodel and me to go through the rebirth process." I said.

"It's not that easy, Monroe." James said.

"I'm willing to make that deal if you are," I said looking at Zeus and Hades. I was in it for sure this time. My mom's going to freak when she finds out.

* * *

**Please review and tell things you'd like to see in this story. Drama between the couples? Them to watch Layney at camp or at school? Let me know!  
**

**~AJ14  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Not according to plan

**Sorry it's been a while! My family is already crazy but things got crazier. Anywho, new chapter. The next one is about done too. I don't own PJO!**

* * *

Lila's P.O.V.

My empathic symptoms for my brother are really starting to get on my nerves. Not only do I suffer from my injuries but now his too. I'm sure this has to do with Zeus and his curse. I saved his daughter and he amplifies my curse? Bull. He's lucky I'm accepting this instead of causing a hurricane to make it all the way to the Empire State Building. Who am I kidding, I couldn't do that if I tried. I wouldn't because I've also been cursed with kindness.

Lately Layney and I had been spending time together and training. Althea has been shying away from hanging out with me and Sam lately and I don't get it. She and I were best friends and her and Sam were close too. She even didn't pick either of us to play capture the flag on her team. She won, of course, with the help of Apollo, Hades, and Hecate.

The children of Hades had shied away from Layney sensing something wrong with her. I tried to tell them it's nothing but they heard how Hades was after which brings me the right now.

Things around camp had been getting weird. The skies were always black -not normal- The shadows seemed to almost have no end -not normal- and it's been storming for three days straight -not normal. There have been earthquakes, endless lightning strikes, and suspicion.

Everyone in the camp stayed away from Layney. They knew this had to be because of her and Hades' monsters after her. Zeus was retaliating from Hades' monsters pursuing her and Hades wasn't letting it go. The camp was already betting on who will win and who's on who's side. It got me mad something like this could break the camp's unity. Then the best/worse news came today.

Althea talked to me but it was about Chiron's suggestion to go to Olympus. It wasn't even a council meeting which scared me.

"Lila, Layney, Sam, and Althea will go." Chiron said.

"Can I? I could get my dad's support!" Ryan said flashing a pleading smile.

"I'd like to go. After all my dad is in this," James said. "My sister will stay here." he said.

"As will Declan," Layney said speaking of her and Sam's younger brother.

"Alright. Off you go. That Jackson will drive a camp van to take you." he said and dismissed us.

Layney, Althea, Sam, James, Ryan, and I were standing on half-blood hill. Then Percy showed up. Althea smiled at her dad while I ran into his arms. Percy was my big brother after all.

"Hey, Liles, how's it going?" he asked. I told him about the whole when Sam gets hurt, I get hurt thing and he looked really worried.

"Sam is going to have to be in a padded room because you have enough trouble as it is." he joked trying to lighten the situation.

We all climbed into the van.

"Dad, where is mom?" Althea asked Percy.

"She's working on Olympus already. The fighting between Zeus and Hades has had some affect on her work there." He said. We reached the Empire State Building and I still couldn't believe I was going to Olympus and it happened to be above the Empire State building.

"600th floor, please." Percy said. The guy looked at us and looked at Percy apologetically.

"I'm sorry sir, we don't have a-"

"Howard," Percy whined. "Four children of the Big Three, my daughter who's just about as powerful, and a son of Apollo? Really? Because all the monsters are on their way." he said.

"Run." he told Percy handing him the key.

We crammed into the elevator and horrible music was playing. It was something from the seventies and I had a weird image of my boyfriend's dad dancing to this song with an afro and a gold leisure suit. I wanted to curl in a ball and cry and I looked to Percy and I could tell his thoughts were similar to mine. Then I noticed Sam staring at Ryan horrified because he was dancing to the music.

"Ryan, please stop if you value my sanity." I begged. He pouted then the door opened.

We rushed out and crossed the stone path to Olympus passing some broken statues. Then two statues were running around and fighting each other with Annabeth on their tail chasing them. She was yelling some code or something and some stopped then she did another one on the others and it continued.

"I'm going to go help her," Percy said jogging over then yelled over his shoulder, "Good luck!"

The rest of us made our way up to the palace of the gods. We opened the doors and saw Zeus, Athena, Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, and Hestia there. Zeus waved a hand and thunder boomed and the other gods assembled.

"Father, I'm too busy to be bothered by another argument again," Hermes said wearily.

"We have guests." the King of the gods said with a dangerous edge in his eyes. We bowed to him then our parents -or in Althea's case grandparents- then faced forward ready to carry out our plan.

"I should take you right now-" Hades started glaring at Layney.

"HADES," Zeus roared and thunder rumbled shaking the room. Then I noticed Thalia near Artemis.

"We've come to ask for peace." Althea said loudly. Everyone looked at her astounded.

"Peace?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes," I answered. "For Hades and Zeus to stop fighting over a life who isn't theirs for the taking." I said.

"Now you dare tell us," Hades and Zeus both started.

"Lord Hades, please listen uncle. Zeus, I know you blame me for what's happened in the past but hear me out." I begged.

"Why you would show him respect I don't know. You'd think his fatal flaw was pride or something." Poseidon grumbled and Zeus glared while Hades smiled.

"Well, I want Hades to leave my daughter alone. Does he have to kill all my daughters?" Zeus asked rhetorically.

"Yes, I do. Because they keep going wrong!" Hades threw back.

"Excuse me, _I _convinced my father to break the oath _he _made and _he _broke. I'm sure that's what I did from when I was in his his ba-!" Thalia snapped.

"Thalia," Artemis cautioned.

"Well you should be, you little-" Hera started.

"Enough, we aren't listening to the heroes." Athena said.

"Thank you, Lady Athena." I bowed respectfully at her.

"Well dad wants to keep Layney safe. Declan and I sure in Hades don't want her taken away by Hades to return to the Fields of Punishment." Sam said.

"She didn't know what was happening. Hades didn't giver her a chance to finish her life to prove if she'd fight with or against Kronos." Ryan said.

"But guys, she did go in the Underworld and most heroes don't return-" James started until Althea silenced him with her glare.

"I propose a peace offering," I said and both Hades and Zeus scoffed. "A _deal_." I added and Althea nudged me confused. This is not how we had planned things out and now I was improvising.

"Hades wants Layney back where he placed her. Zeus has cursed me to death, no puns intended." I said.

"Lila, where are you going with this?" my father, Poseidon, asked nervously. I actually didn't know. I looked to Althea for help and she had a grave look on her face but I nodded encouragingly.

"I've read Lila and Sam's prophecy." Althea admitted and even I was shocked. Was that why she'd been avoiding me lately?

"What!" Apollo shouted.

"What if Layney is a key player in it? What if she makes a decision to help or worsen the situation?" Althea asked.

"What situation?" Sam and I asked together.

"She has a point…" Hestia spoke up.

"We're standing right here!" Sam and I complained together, again.

"Alright!" Zeus boomed. "Since, Lila was destined to die this year anyway-"

"How do you know that?" Apollo demanded. Zeus ignored him while my stomach dropped to the floor leaving me feeling empty.

"Let's vote. All in favor of letting Layney, or Mellanie, live to play a role with the twin's prophecy to judge her time in the Underworld, raise your hands."

All the gods rose their hands except for Hades. He slowly rose it and spoke.

"The monsters wont stop. They know what belongs in the Fields of Punishment and what does not." he growled and we bowed and hastily exited. The throne room as Hades and Zeus glared at each other.

* * *

**there you have it, please read and review.  
**

**-Question of the chapter: Do you like One Direction? -  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Prophecy Time

**I don't own PJO**

* * *

Lila's P.O.V.

"That didn't go as planned!" Althea raged.

"I know," I muttered.

"You had to throw something out there then I had to say-"

"Althea, stop." Sam said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I just threw your life line away-"

"Ally, just stop!" I shouted. "You heard what was said back in there, I was going to die this year anyway. I was doomed since birth and there is nothing we can do!" I shouted.

Ryan put his arm around me and gave me a hug. Sam looked like he was about to explode or cry. I've never seen him this on edge since our first quest.

"I'm so sorry." Layney whispered. "My dad wants to save me but…" she said with a tear rolling down her face. Sam put his arm around his sister.

"I don't think I was much help," James said softly but I ignored him. We all went back to camp in silence.

Ryan and Althea took me to the lake to talk.

"We've thought of different ways for you to stay alive but we were too selfish to actually tell you them," Ryan said looking down.

"Join the hunters of Artemis." Althea said. I sighed.

"It's okay, Lila. I can let you go now. You wont turn sixteen, you can live as long as the fates let you and do good." Ryan said.

"I can't." I said.

"You can use the golden fleece, which is one of our worse ideas."

"It needs to protect camp." I answered.

"Thalia's tree should be healed by now," Ryan said.

"It keeps the camp healthy and the satyrs don't have to do too much for the strawberries."

"Mr. D could hang out by them some more," Ryan argued.

"He wouldn't get up if the camp was on fire." I retorted.

"The satyrs could just do more work," Althea offered.

"Not worth my one life. Plus the fleece is heavy and it was from Zeus."

"An invention of Daedalus. He made himself bodies to keep him going for thousands of years." Althea said with misty eyes.

"He said so himself, it wasn't right to cheat death."

"You could help someone later, a soul for a soul." Althea made a desperate attempt.

"If I had cheated death I would be worth two souls because of my curse. No."

"The Lotus Hotel and Casino." Ryan said.

I thought about it for a moment.

"I'm only delaying the inevitable."

"But you'll not notice the time passing! You'll be young forever and having fun!" he protested.

"I could still die in there. Plus if I'm in there it's like I'm being a coward."

"What if you become a god?" Althea said cringing as she said so. I laughed a humorless laugh.

"A god? Me? All of the Olympians would have to agree on me becoming a goddess and I know that Lord Zeus wouldn't accept."

"Gods, Lie," Ryan out bursted giving me a new nickname in the process. "It's like you lost the will to fight. The will to _live_!" he said with a disgusted face.

"Maybe I have." I said standing up turning my back to them getting ready to walk away before my indifferent facade crumpled.

"You also lost the love I thought you had for me." Ryan snapped. I hesitated but continued to walk away. This is what I wanted.

"Maybe I have." I said again then walked to my cabin and called lights out.

I pretended to already be sleeping when Althea walked in but she needed closure, I guess, because she shook me 'awake'.

"What?" I asked pretending to be groggy from sleep.

"What was that? Why are you giving up?"

"I'm tired." I mumbled.

"Tired of fighting? Tired of living? Your sleepy? Lila you know I want a clear explanation from you!" I crumpled under the strong fiery glare of her grey eyes.

"I'm doing this for him! For all of you!" I cried out letting it all set in.

"Pissing us off?"

"No, I'm trying to get you to give up. There is no way out of this. I was born into it and will die finally coming out of it."

"Lila, that's no way-"

"Althea, I'm sorry but this is what's going to happen."

"You don't understand you need to fight! To be a fighter!" Althea demanded.

"Says who? You? The prophecy? Poseidon?" I asked and she fell silent.

"I told Sam the prophecy today, I should tell you as well." she decided but I wasn't sure I wanted to even know. Prophecies scare me more than my own death.

"**Two children from the strongest two**

**Brought together, that day they'll rue.**

**Placing their mother on the final test,**

**both shall try until their last breath.**

**Heroes and gods take sides and watch,**

**Until one will make the final move with one touch.**

**New love will be thought to have found,**

**Only to be destroyed and become Hell bound."**

Althea was sadend by this and I was disturbed.

"I hope no one else gets hurts." I whispered and Althea sat next to me on my bed.

"Lila, you know how you said you'd always be there for me? You'd always be my friend no matter what happened?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't think I'd break that promise."

"You won't. I swear on-"

"Don't say that river's name. Don't you dare swear on it!" I scolded.

"Fine. I swear I'll do my best to save you."

"Ally-"

"No, you don't understand. You promised me something so you can't give up. You have to try. Destroy the world to save a friend." she begged.

"That doesn't sound like something Athena would approve of."

"I'm a granddaughter of Poseidon too. I can tell you to take his characteristic of being loyal to the max." she said.

In the morning I couldn't figure out what to say to Ryan. I didn't know what I should do about him. I basically threw his heart under a bus and ran over it then let it get hung up on a flag pole for everyone to see it's damage. Wow, I'm being dramatic. Ryan was usually the dramatic one.

I glanced at the Apollo table during breakfast to see Ryan with his eyebrows scrunched up as if he were thinking real hard. His sun kissed skin was looking great, his blonde hair was spiked up today, and his eyes were darker than usual.

"You don't have to stare at him. Ask him if he'll take you back or go with your original plan of blocking him out." Althea told me.

"What would you do?"

"I'd personally curse the gods and probably do whatever I want before they took me away from the world. I'd become way too selfish." she admitted.

"You've given that some thought," I noticed.

"Well, when your best friend is the target you kind of expect it." The conch horn blew twice and everyone stopped eating from shock. Monsters were running down the side of Half-Blood hill and into the camp's valley.

I got up and rubbed the charm on my necklace and ran into battle with Althea going in invisible more than likely using her ring in it's knife form. The other campers followed suit and we fought the intruders.

Somehow Hades' monsters had made it through the border and I was intending on finding out how. I fought one-on-one against a hell hound. I was doing pretty well, holding my own until my breath was knocked out of me. I hadn't been hit by anything so that meant one thing. _**(One Thing lol, 1D) **_Sam had been hit. I looked over to where I last saw him fighting and he and Declan were trying to protect Layney.

I stabbed my hell hound and it was gone. I made my way over to Layney.

"Layney, we've got to stick together. I have to protect you!" I told her. She shook her head.

"Now's my chance to prove I can protect camp!" she argued and I wanted to stop her but she ran forward. Declan hovered in front of her in the air and took out a monster that had no doubt tried to eat her.

The Apollo cabin formed lines from the back row and shot celestial bronze tipped arrows at them. While some of the Ares and Hephaestus cabin shot celestial bronze bullets at them. Eventually we got all the monsters gone for a while but we knew we didn't have much time until more were on their way.

Everyone was pretty banged up but I had the worst of it all. I was bruising from head to toe from my and Sam's injuries. Everyone looked at me with pity.

"I'm fine! I just look bruised up, I can't feel them." I said with a false smile. I walked to the showers since they were closer and stood under the shower head with my clothes on. I was feeling much better. I hadn't realized how big of a lie I gave everyone until I felt myself healing. I looked better but didn't feel better everywhere. Sam must still be hurt.

I walked out and saw Althea giving him some ambrosia. I started to feel better a little but Sam recovered faster than me. The Hecate cabin was running around trying our spells and potions for a temporary border.

"How'd they get passed?" Layney asked Althea.

"Someone stole the golden fleece." she said.

* * *

Review?


	7. Chapter 7 So much for friends

**i don't own PJO**

* * *

Lila's P.O.V.

"What do you mean, _someone stole the golden fleece_?" I demanded glaring at her.

"Someone stole it!"

"Someone or you?" I asked through narrowed eyes.

"I would never without having a brilliant idea to make it see the fleece were there and with camp still protected!" she said with a hurt voice that I accused her.

"Althea, are you sure?"

"Are you sure you can trust me?" she shot back.

"Look, I'm sorry-" I started

"You stole the golden fleece." Ryan said coming looking at me and Althea.

"I didn't." we both said at the same time.

"Oh give it up! Althea you knew that was one of our ideas to save Lila, one of the desperate ones."

"So did you steal it?" Sam asked him.

"Why would I?" Ryan snorted.

"Because my sister is your girlfriend?" Sam said and I mentally face palmed.

"Is she?" Ryan asked back looking form Sam to me.

"Am I missing something here?" Sam asked.

"I think we are." Layney said walking over with James.

"Just put the fleece back before more people get hurt." Ryan said.

"We don't have it to give it back!" I shouted.

"Hey, Ryan, you're my friend but lay off my sister."

"So you stole it? To protect your little sister?" he accused.

"Hey, I'm the older one!" I shouted back.

"No, I didn't steal it. I didn't even know about yours and Althea's special little plans you two made up together. Nice to know you've gotten so close." Sam snapped.

"Well at least I know how to get the girls," Ryan taunted and Sam grew red.

"At least I don't have problems with them." Sam said and my jaw went slack. They both just spoke of me as an object.

"I've always got a back-up!" Ryan added. I slapped him right at that moment. He looked stunned and I could feel my eyes burning from what he said and what I did.

Althea looked confused at what all happened. James had a look of pity and I didn't dare look at anyone else. I ran to my cabin and sobbed. Althea came in and I told her to go away but she refused so I left. She and Sam chased me to the beach where I swam into the water and went under where they both couldn't get to me.

I swam deep into the waters letting my instincts control the currents and just going where I felt I'd be away from those who hurt me. I swam around the coast of the United States and stopped at a beach. I came up and no one seemed to notice me, that is accept for a boy.

"What?" I snapped.

"Your not wearing a swimsuit." he noticed. I looked down at my shorts and orange t-shirt.

"So?"

"It's unusual." he said with a shrug. I walked away hoping to just slip away then the screaming came. I turned around to come face to face with a bronze wolf.

"Oh boy," I breathed. It bared it's bronze teeth at me and a sense of relief washed through me- as crazy as that sounds. If he -or she, I guess- is all celestial bronze then the mortals were safe. Most just ran while that same boy from a minute ago stood there frozen. "Go!" I shouted at him but that was a mistake. The wolf turned onto him. At least he'll be safe, unless he's a demigod…

I ran forward trying to protect the guy when the wolf pounced for him. We collided but I got the worse hit. Then my forehead hurt for no reason, probably the curse made link to Sam. The boy jumped up and jumped onto the wolf's back.

"He's hot!" he yelled then began feeling around. The wolf thrashed and rolled trying to squash or shake loose his passenger but the boy remained attached then he turned one of the ears and looked inside.

"He's not a toy, get off!" I told him but he pulled something out from the ear and the wolf shuddered and collapsed to the ground. The boy was breathing hard but then grinned.

"That's gotta be the coolest thing I've ever done." he said.

"How'd you do that?" I asked.

"I just looked for the main-" he started then gave me a confused look. I got a good look and really concentrated. He had wavy brown hair and brown eyes. His nose was round and kind of swooped up at the tip. He had olive tone skin, like a Greek. "Why are you staring at me like that? Did I just do something wrong?" he asked.

"Do you know your parents?" I asked and he gave me look.

"I know my mom." he said.

I followed him back to his house and talked to him and his mother about the possibility of him being a demigod.

"Gods? Oh course he isn't a half god." she said but with a cautious look in her eye.

"Why not? I'm one." I said she shook her head. "The more powerful, the more monsters we attract. I'm the daughter of Poseidon. I attract a whole lot of monsters plus some with a dislike from a god." I said. She started tapping her foot impatiently. Then I rubbed the charm on my necklace to get my sword.

I aimed it at her son and looked confused, I guess the mist was messing with her. I snapped my fingers to clear it up for her.

"Do you see my celestial bronze sword, it can't harm humans." I said then turned to her and lightly poked her with it, noticing it it harmlessly go into her. I arched through her and she still was there safe and sound but her son was freaking out. I pointed it at him and his touch the blade roughly and hissed. He pricked his finger.

"Was not expecting that," he muttered.

"I think you and I both know he's a demigod and he should've already been to camp." I said and she sighed.

"Son of Hephaestus. He's been claimed years ago. I kept him because I thought being around more demigods and quests would be more danger than staying here."

"You have to let him go." I said softly and she nodded.

They said their goodbyes then we left his house. Only then did I realize, I didn't know his name.

"Er, so what's your name?" I asked.

"Jack," he answered. "Goodworth."

"I'm Lila Monroe." I replied and he nodded.

"You really a daughter of Poseidon?"

"As far as I know, the one and only." I said.

"Wait am I the only son of Hephaestus? Or even his only kid?" he asked. I laughed.

"No, you have many brothers and sisters. You'll share a cabin with them."

I lead him back to the beach where he looked uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't swim all the way to Long Island. I'm not Poseidon's kid." he said. I smiled.

"I know, so we wont swim." I answered then whistled. A moment later two hippocammi came up to us.

"Hey, can we get a lift to camp?" I asked. They agreed and got us there in six minutes.

"I'm officially jealous of what Poseidon's kids can do." Jack said after I told him a bit about my 'adventures'. I showed him around camp and showed him his cabin but he wanted to talk some more so we met up at the beach.

"I was home schooled," he admitted to me. "My mom shelters me, I guess to keep me safe but I hate it. I just want to be around other people. You're the first girl I've actually talked to."

"Well, I'm sorry it was me." I said. "You should have been at camp sooner and made friends."

"Yeah, if only." he sighed.

"You know… the way you didn't end up ruining that bronze wolf, I wish we could do that with monsters. I mean, yeah they'll come back to life but so will demigods, if you think about it. When we die, if we lead a good life, we have the option to be reborn. We'll come back to the world, not remembering anything, but we'll be back." I said then realized I probably sounded crazy and blushed.

"I see what your saying. Why tear up the cabinets of a kitchen when replacing them? Just take them out and give them to someone else to use." he said and I had no idea what his analogy meant.

"Yeah…" I said with an awkward chuckle.

Jack stared at me for a long time. I stared back wondering what he was thinking, he currently was the only demigod I was talking to out of all of them at camp. He leaned forward about to kiss me then he pulled back and looked shocked. I was shocked too. This guy I just met, after telling me I'm the first girl he's ever talked to, was about to kiss me.

The conch horn blew signalling dinner and I thanked Poseidon and used that as an opportunity to stop this awkward moment.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
